earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Non
History Non: 1928 - Present I cannot find much about Non’s background prior to his meeting of Zod. What I can tell you is that despite his impressive stature and “meat-head” appearance, Non was a member of the Guild of Thought and an academic peer of Jor-El. Non specialized in xenobiology and while his work was usually considered extremely controversial on Krypton, the Council did allow Non to continue his research, though to what degree they were aware of his experiments remains unknown. I theorize that at least one member of the Council became aware of Non’s practice of abducting unwilling subjects for experimentation and rather than make this knowledge public, Zod kept Non’s secret as he saw promising yields in military application of Non’s work Later, when Krypton went to war to avenge the bombing of Kandor, Zod conscripted Non into service. It was during this time that Zod injected Non with one of Non’s won prototype formulas which was designed to make super-strong soldiers that where obedient to a fault. Of course, this is what turned the scientist Non into the hulking mountain of a muscle we know today and caused Non’s mind to be hardwired to obey the commands of his general, Zod. I suspect the reason Zod did this was that Non had some objections about the use of the Ultimate Lifeform (aka: Doomsday). It is also possible that Zod just wanted to make Non more hardened for war or needed to ensure that the scientist was not a weak link, whatever the true reason for Non’s transformation, he became Zod's primary enforcer and interrogator. I’ll spare you a full list of the many atrocities Non committed in the name of Zod and Krypton. When the Calatoninas were completely destroyed, Non was arrested trying to protect Zod and he was sentenced to the Phantom Zone along with Zod and Ursa. It was in the Phantom Zone that Non’s fragile psyche (a side-effect from the loyalty serum Zod had given him) shattered and by the time Non was freed, he became a sadistic wreck, barely able to mumble more than a few words at a time. Though he is still highly-intelligent, you wouldn’t know it by his muttering or severe, random emotional outburst. Non’s only drive now is violence and mayhem.Oracle Files: Non Threat Assessment Resources * Kryptonian Physiology ** Superhuman Speed & Strength ** Superhuman Endurance & Nigh-Invulnerability ** Personal Gravity Negation (Flight) ** Heat Vision and Superhuman Breath ** Super Senses, X-Ray Vision, Ultrasonic Hearing * Extreme Sadism Trivia and Notes Trivia * Non, Zod and Ursa spent about 40 years in the Phantom Zone before being released from 1975 - 2015. Notes * Earth-27's Non is a composite character of Non and Jax-Ur. Links and References * Appearances of Non * Character Gallery: Non Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kryptonian Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Composite Character Category:Aliens Category:Heterochromia Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Flight Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Height 6' 9" Category:27th Reality